Angels are forever one:My wings?
by KittyCatInBlue
Summary: "Two Amus are in the world Amu Hinamori and Amu himamori they shell team up and find the powers within themselfs!" Please give it a chance a bit rushed I know but it will change!


**~My wings~**

_There are six different wings, The wings of Fair, The wings of Air, The wings of Water, The wings of Earth, The wings of Dark and The wings of Light. Every angel have their own kind of wings and they normally 'hang out' with their own kind as well, BUT there's a sweet little angel with BONE wings, No one knows what kind she is but everyone knows she's a rear one and yet, they never act kindly to her…_

**~My wings~**

**~~~Someone's Point of view~~~**

Am I ALWAYS going to be different? I looked at the kind Water angels, They all have such Innocent faces with Light blue eyes and blue and sometimes light blue hair , Then I looked at the earth angels , They look the most mature They have light green to green eyes and they're hair is dark red almost brown , Then at the Fair angels , They look the scariest and yet they have some strange charms ,they are all red-headed and they have such beautiful golden eyes… I took a look at the Wind angels , Their hair is a odd silver and they have amazing grey eyes… I also looked at the Dark angels, They have amazing dark blue –red hair and have red and some rear times, Blue eyes, and then there's the Light angels , They have blond hair and Ruby-ish purple-ish eyes… and then there's … well, Me

My name's Amu, I'm 15 stars old, I have pink hair and honey brown eyes, I look out of place here ,But I am an Angel, at least I think so, I have bone wings… Actuality every angel have bone wings until they turn 10 stars old, I only know of a legend about girls like me , it's called 'The bone-winged Flyer 'But that's only a legend , and yet… it's hard for me to get friends being so called 'fly less' I have a few friends trough The young leader of the Water angels, Mizu-chan, She have long light blue hair, and beautiful light blue eyes, at first I remember I met her when she just got her wings she was an 'early bloomer' at her sevenths star she got her wings…

_Flashback – eight 'stars' ago_

_"Ayah!" screamed a poor eight star old girl as she fall again, only this time she fall a bit too high "Caught you!" A small pinkatte said as she saved the eight star old water angel "Are you ok?" She asked "I'm fine but I'll be better if I could stand on something" The eight year old said only then did the pinkatte noticed that she was holding the Water angel from her hand about 10 feet from the ground "Oh, sorry about that!" The pinkatte said as she helped the blue haired girl up to her tree house "Wow, you're wings are so amazing! By the way I'm Amu!" The small pinkatte said introducing herself, the small Angel smiled at that "Thank you , Amu , I'm Mizu, who old are you?" Mizu asked as Amu jumped at her smile "I'm eight star old, what about you ,Mizu-chan?" Amu asked Mizu "I'm eight stars as well, Let's be friends, OK?" She asked smiling "OK! OK!" Amu started cheering around as Mizu started laughing _

_End Flashback_

_But Mizu, isn't my only friend, There's Do, She's one of the Earth angels, She has a hair somewhat between a brown earthy color and a dark red, her eyes are emerald green, she have always been the shy type when she doesn't have anything to say but when she does, she's so determinate, It's amazing  
Flashback – seven 'stars' ago  
"Amu! Amu!" Mizu woke me up from my nap, such a shame… "Yes, Mizu?" I asked her rather calmly "I have a new friend you should meet!" She said so happily as she pointed at a small red-headed girl "Hello there, Miss Amu, My name's Do" she said reveling emerald eyes "Hello, Do-chan , you shouldn't call me a 'Miss' Just ,Amu-Chan, Do-chan" I said and she smiled as me,Mizu and Do played around in the club house ,at first it was hard for her to open up, but then we started talking and I learned that both Mizu and Do have they're wings, But those two were so nice and sweet as they continued to help me out with my wings, tough we couldn't get it ,it was still pretty funny when we did that  
End Flashback  
_I also have my fire angel friend, Keji-kun , he's a really nice boy when you get to know him, but he can be rude and he will argue with everyone before you get to meet him, Him and Kaze were always friends but they arugued a LOT, I still find it funny who we met them...

Flashback- six 'stars' ago

_"Who do you think you are anyways!?" A voice scremed "Better then you that's for sure!" amother one said "Ne, Amu, Mizu, look at those two idiots! they live right next door to me, they keep on argueing and screming, it's a bit amusing" Do said giggleing as Mizu joined her , I looked at them and said "Who about instad of saying bad things about them, we'll acctualy try to talk to them ?" I asked as Do sighed "You can try, I did try but I ended off 'rage' quiting, they would rarely stop fighting and that's only when they eat" Do said as I thought for a secand "Hey, you guys up for home made cookies?" I asked as they jumped "If it's your homemade cookies then ALWAYS!" they both said as I giggled "Alright, I'll make some" I said smileing as I jumped off of the tree house _

_An hour and a half after_

_The boys were still fighting as I scremed "Who wants cookies?!" I asked as the girls jumped off the tree house ,Do-chan said "Thanks for the cookies ,Amu-Chan" and Mizu said "Finally! I love your cookies Amu-Chan!" and the boys looked at us "You boys can have some two you know" I said smileing at them the silver haired one said "Alright!" and the redheaded one said a polite "Thanks you" as he started eating me and the girls started talking to them and we become best friends_

End Flashback

So that's it for my friends...well my angek friends that is...I have my Pegasus,all angels have Pegasuses but they normally only keep them as pets by now...mine is still my ride, but I treat it better then most angtels, her name is Anderea she is an light blue Pegasus,she is a very nice one acctualy but there's always this one Pegasus that's always torturing her...that Pegasus belongs to 'Miss' Ntau...she's a mean light angel...her eyes are light blue and her hair is blond...she has long pigteils and two siblings... the first one is her twin sister Mtau **(not really in the mood for Creativity here** -_-) she's almost the same as Natu only she has black hair and red eyes...and she's nicer then Natu,then there's thir Brother Kuto...he has dark blue eyes and dark blue hair...he's a _Playboy..._and a teas...well anyway I have to go see the 'Olders' soon,The Olders are the smartest of angels,they are the strongest of angels and have the most powers...everyangel wants to be an Older when they grow up...well I have to go soon...

_**Time skip-the meeting**_

I'm finally here...took me long enou-"Himamori Amu?"I looked up to see the Older that I have the meeting with..."Y-yes Older Maria?"I asked "I thought of the best idea to find your wings!" she said smiling, she is Natu's,Matu's and Kuto's mother,she looks like Natu,but she acts like Matu, anyway back to the story..."Really? how?" I asked "If you go to the world below ,maybe you could train somewhere and find you're spiecal telant and a faw new friends!" she answered smeiling again ,I thought it over then said "alright then,how do I get there?"I aksed and she smilied "get your Pegasus and fly there~!" she sang happefuly ...why do I get the feeling she's just wanting me to leave..."alright then ,I guess, Goodbye,have a nice day ,Maria-sama " I said smiling...a new home... as I steped out of the olders bulding someone came from behind me "Sooooo,you were talking to the Olders...about what?" I looked back and saw Ikuto and Natu holding Chi, Chi is Matu's Pegasus...I wonder what they have with Chi... but then I saw Matu and Chi's back looking scared then I answered "I'm moving away and went to tell Maria-sama..." I suddenly regreted what I said ,they eyed me and then Kuto looked at me with an ureadble look then siged and looked away,Wha-...well know what?It's time to go! I ran back to my house and called out for my Pegasus ,Andrea "C'mon Ands! We have to the world below!" I called out and she came down nas we traveled down from the castle of the clouds "Whaw!" I scremed scared for life but then we leanded and Andrea became a cat ,A grey little cat as we looked around, then I noticed a little pink haired girl that looked just like me...then I noticed I was still on my angel form "Kya!" I scremed quickly and turned to my human form and she looked even more more suprised "you look exactly like me..."I then looked at myself and scremed "KYA!"

**KittyCat:Wellp that's it...for now...**

**Amu Hinamori:This one looks strange**

**Amu Himamori:What am I even doing here?**

**Ikuto:...Two Amus...A dream come true..._Hey Amus~~~~~~~~_**

**Amu Hinamori:...Run Amu!**

**Amu Himamori: Hmmm...What the heack is going on here?**

**KittyCat:I dunno... just go along with it :3**

**Ikuto: Well it seems like I have only one Amu now...*smirks***

**KittyCat:Shut up back off and you guys! hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
